Something to Tell
by Fonzie
Summary: Hermione is in the St. Mungo's hospital, seriously injured. Will Harry be able to tell her how he feels before its too late...? Please Read & Review!


**Something to tell...**

Harry frantically burst through the St. Mungo's front doors.

"Please, can you tell me where Hermione is, Hermione Granger", he hurriedly asked the blond lady at the reception desk.

"Yes, calm down boy, she is in the first room to the right", she said pointing to a busy corridor.

Before the nurse could say anything else, Harry shot towards it.

"Hermione?!" he yelled as he burst into the room.

He saw at the side of the room a doctor and nurse talking, Mr. Granger at the foot of the Hermione's bed, Mrs. Granger clutching Hermione's hand and Hermione...oh God no...!

There were scars across her face and arms, and she was going in and out of consciousness!

Harry grabbed her right hand and started pleading.

"Hermione, come on, please. It's me". Tears starting to escape from his eyes.

"H-h-harry?", came a harsh voice from Hermione's mouth.

"Yes, yes it's me. You have to stay with us, okay?"

She was starting to fade out again.

"No, no don't Hermione. You can't let go. If you do you wont be able to hear what I'm going to tell you after the doctors fix you up, okay?"

"T-tell?", Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I have something very important to tell you. So you can't let go."

A blond doctor came up to Hermione's bed.

"I'm sorry, but we are going to have to ask you to leave. We are ready to work on Miss Granger."

Harry turned back to Hermione.

"I'm going to have to leave now, okay? But I'm going to be right here when you come back."

He reluctantly let go of her hand and walked out of the room.

He sat on the bench just outside the room and put his hands on his head. Earlier that day he had received a phone call, which by the way Uncle Vernon wasn't too happy about, from the Grangers saying that Hermione was hurt. He had dropped the phone and ran outside, from where he took the Knight Bus to the Hospital. On the way he couldn't think of anything else but Hermione. What would happen if she didn't make it? He wouldn't be able to tell her how he felt about her...

His train of thoughts was broken by an arm that went around his shoulders.

Harry looked up. It was Mrs. Granger, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Harry, she will be alright. She's tough for a bookworm. I heard she punched a boy in your third year", she laughed quietly, while brushing away the tears.

"Yeah, Mrs. Granger…she is one tough girl", said Harry, also laughing and wiping his own tears.

Then Mrs. Granger started telling him what happened.

Apparently Death Eater somehow gotten through Dumbledore's protection spells and had entered the Granger residence while Hermione's parents were out. She had been able to fight them off, but not without getting injured with by a few curses herself.

"After we called you", Mrs. Granger went on, "we thought of contacting the Weasleys but they don't have a land line and they are also in Egypt on holiday."

Harry nodded. The Weaslys weren't familiar with Muggle contacting system.

Harry leaned back, exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

The next day he woke up and realized someone was calling him. He opened is eyes and saw Mr. Granger. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. There was a blanket over him. Someone had put in on him when he fell asleep...maybe Mrs. Granger...

"Harry. Hermione is awake! You can go and see her now", said Mr. Granger.

"Really?!", and with that he shot past and burst into the room. The bursting in was getting kind of familiar.

Hermione was lying there talking to her mum when she saw him.

"Hey Harry", she said giving him a lazy smile and stretching out her right hand to him.

He quickly took it. "Hermione I am so glad you're okay", he said while taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Yeah me too", she said, then looked over to her mum.

"Right, I think your dad and I am going to get something to eat", she said as she got up and headed for the door while Mr. Granger followed, looking confused.

"Are you going to be okay, love?", Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

Hermione nodded and smiled, as her mum shut the door.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked turning to Harry.

"Oh, right!" Harry had almost forgotten about that.

"Look, Hermione...this is really going to be hard for me but...I'm just going to come right out and say it".

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Hermione I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. Hermione...I...I love you!"

Hermione let out a small gasp. "Really!?", she asked.

Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"Harry, I-I love you too", she said with a shy smile.

"Really!?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry's heart soared. He was the luckiest man alive.

He looked deep into Hermione's eyes, leaned in and captured her lips. It was like an electric shock, it was like a million fire crackers going off in your head, it was like heaven, it was like...like love!

After what seemed like forever, they pulled away for some much needed oxygen.

"Wow!" they both said in unison, breathing heavily.

Harry laughed and put his forehead against Hermione's.

"You know what?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Now I most definitely don't regret punching Dudley, when he tried to stop me from coming".

And they both cracked up at that!

**THE END**


End file.
